The present invention relates to an apparatus for stripping an insulated electric wire. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for stripping a three-wire, armor covered, lead jacketed, insulated electrical cable.
Presently known commercially available cable stripping machines handle one stripping operation at a time. Such machines require considerable handling of the cable and considerable equipment. Such machines are generally designed for high speed operation and require numerous speed controls. The present invention provides a relatively slow speed apparatus which is effective, simple to operate and does not require expensive controls.
Various types of apparatuses have been devised to strip insulated wire. Some of the more recent different types are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,051,749; 3,964,142; and 3,994,188. These devices are all quite different from the instant invention.
Also, such presently known commercially available cable stripping machines cannot handle flat, armor covered, lead jacketed, insulated cable without substantial modification.
It is therefore a primary object of the instant invention to provide an apparatus or assembly which will strip a flat, parallel three-wire, armor covered, lead jacketed, insulated cable in a continuous operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable stripping apparatus, wherein the various components of the cable such as steel (or other armor), lead (or other similar type jackets), rubber (or other insulation) and copper (or other electrical wire) can be easily reclaimed as separated materials.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cable stripping apparatus which can be easily adjusted to handle various sizes of armored electrical wire or cable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cable stripping apparatus which is relatively inexpensive and which can be easily operated.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from a consideration of the description and drawings hereinafter.